The Klaine Show
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Au-Rachel is huge Klaine fan. She watches "The Kurt & Blaine Show" all the time. When her favourite TV couple break up she is devestaed and is on a mission so find out if they will ever get back together. Based on the tumblr Au. Rated T for safety (rating may go up). Please R&R. Happy reading :)
1. The break up

**Hello everyone! So I have started a new story based on a Klaine Au on tumblr. **

**Summary:** Au-_Rachel is huge Klaine fan. She watches "The Kurt & Blaine Show" all the time. Based on the tumblr Au._

**Hopefully I will be able to update frequently but I'm not sure so don't hold your breath. I don't know how long this will be either but I will let you know when I feel that it is coming to an end. **

**I'm also going to post this on my tumblr (inkinmyheartandonthepage) so you will be able to find it there too. **

**I hope you all enjoy and I'm sorry for any mistakes. I don't have a beta at the moment so that if there are mistakes I am sorry. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**The Klaine Show**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Break up **

Rachel stared at the TV in horror, the colour draining out of her face.

"Did you just break up with me?" Blaine asked, his face scrunching with hurt.

"I- I just-" Kurt spluttered but Blaine was backing away and he turned around and began to walk away.

"Blaine wait!" Kurt called after him but Blaine ignored him. Tears welled up in Kurt's eyes and he hung his head, letting out a painful sob.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Rachel screamed out aloud, clutching the television with her hands the screen faded to black and the end credits started to roll. "YOU CAN'T END IT THERE!" She shook the television, nearly knocking it off its perch with the force.

The Kurt and Blaine show was her _life_. She watched it every evening it was on and it was what she was basing her future relationship on. Kurt and Blaine had the most perfect relationship. The way they looked at each other, the way the acted with another… it was everything she ever wanted.

"Why are you yelling princess?"

Rachel turned to look devastated at her dad who looked shocked at her loud yelling. He eyed the television carefully where Rachel still had her death grip on it.

"I – I think Klaine just broke up," she gasped, feeling light headed. She felt sick. "How could they do this? Klaine is perfect! They can't just…. They can't just _break _them up!"

Her dad chuckled softly under his breath and Rachel shot him a look of contempt.

"This is not funny," she huffed hotly, standing up. Tears welled up in her eyes and one rolled down her cheek. "How am I supposed to find true love if even they can't make it work?" she pointed at the television accusingly. "They are perfection!"

"Rachel," her dad started but Rachel shook her head and stormed away, running up the stairs to her room. She slammed the door shut and dived on to her bed, hugging her pillow closely and she sobbed into her pillow.

_It can't be true, it's can't be true, _she repeated over and over in her head.

Rachel had been a fan since the show first came out. She had vowed to watch it since they advertised that the main characters of the show would be gay, she wanted to support the show since her dads were gay, and when the first episode aired she had fallen in love with their characters.

The show was set at an all-boys school, Dalton Academy, where new transfer Kurt Hummel meets the charming lead soloist Blaine Anderson. Kurt had a trouble past – being severely bullied and even threatened to be killed– and Blaine was the one who helped him open up. It had taken all of Rachel's patience to wait for them to get together and boy had she squealed when they had finally gotten together.

It revolved around Kurt and Blaine at Dalton, focusing on other characters who had a small plot line, but the show mainly focused on Kurt and Blaine.  
Now they had broken up.  
Rachel sobbed even harder and she hugged the pillow tighter.  
How was she meant to live? This was Klaine. Kurt and Blaine were a manifestation of true love. If they couldn't work then how was she ever meant to believe that true love could exist for her?

_It can't be true, _Rachel thought vehemently. She stopped her tears and grabbed her laptop from her bedside table. She opened it up and waited for it to load before opening up a search engine and typing in 'The Kurt and Blaine show'. Several hits came up but she clicked on to the most reliable blog- and her favourite- that held spoilers for the show. This would tell her if they were truly broken up.

It was clear from all the dramatic posts and questions about Klaine that she wasn't the only one who was feeling devastated by their breakup. They show was called 'The Kurt and Blaine show'. There wasn't a show without them. A terrible thought struck her. What if the show was ending? She shivered at the thought and her blood rang cold.

_No, _she thought, shaking her head. _The Kurt and Blaine show is the most popular thing out there at the moment. There is no way that they are just finishing it. _

Rachel shifted through the contents of the page and found that there were no spoilers in sight. It seemed that the break up was just as a surprise to the blogger as it was to everyone else. A new comment appeared and it was from the blogs owner.

**The Break Up**

_I had no idea that this was coming. I'm as floored as everyone else. There was no indication that this was the road that they were taking. I'm reeling from this. The studio is keeping the upcoming plot line tightly sealed from the public so what happens next is a surprise to us all. I don't feel that they will truly be broken up –It's Klaine! It will be interesting to see where they go with this and give the characters even more development. I just hope they don't take too long to get back together. I don't think our hearts can take it._

Even the number one Klaine fan didn't have the answers. Rachel closed her laptop gently and collapsed back against her pillows in defeat. Her heart sunk and tears welled back up again.

_Klaine, _she thought miserably and she began to sob again.

* * *

"The fans are going to hate us," Blaine moaned miserably from the couch, his arm draped over his eye while the other flopped over the edge of the couch.

Kurt looked over to Blaine from where he was taking off his makeup and gave him a sympathetic smile that Blaine didn't see. He turned back to the mirror and continued to wipe the make off.

"They are going to hate us even more when the find out that we won't be back until after the holidays," Blaine continued and Kurt hummed absentmindedly.

Blaine lowered his arm and looked over at Kurt. He noticed that Kurt's postures wasn't as relaxed as it was usually was after they had finished filming. It was stiff and every move he made was calculated. Blaine sat up and swung his legs off.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked and Kurt hummed to show he was listening but he didn't look at him. Blaine frowned and stood up and walked over to him. He stood behind Kurt and looked him through the mirror but Kurt refused to meet his eyes.

"Kurt," Blaine tried again and Kurt drew in a shuddering breath before raising his eyes to meet Blaine's. Kurt's blue/green eyes were usually full of warmth and affection when he looked at Blaine but now they were full of pain and sadness.

"What's wrong?" Blaine demanded and Kurt looked away, fiddling with the wipe in his hands.

"It felt too real," Kurt said quietly.

"Shooting the break up?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. Blaine turned Kurt around in his chair and cupped his cheeks in both hands, smoothing his hands over his high cheekbones.

"Babe, I know how much it hurt, I hated doing it but I don't feel that way. I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt smiled at him, cupping his Blaine's hands. "I know that we aren't breaking up-"

"Ever," Blaine interjected and Kurt chuckled.

"I just didn't like how real it felt," Kurt finished and Blaine gently rubbed his nose against Kurt.

"I didn't either but it makes me all the more thankful that I have you," Blaine said and Kurt smiled, melting into Blaine's touch. "Our characters will be getting back together and we will be together for the rest of our lives."

Kurt beamed and leant up and pulled Blaine into a kiss. Blaine responded eagerly, kissing Kurt passionately. When they felt dizzy with the lack of air they pulled away and smiled adoringly at each other. Kurt's fingers danced over the engagement ring that Blaine had on his finger and felt his own against his skin and it gave him reassurance that they were okay and would not be breaking up like their characters.

"Finish up and we can go home," Blaine told him gently, gently pecking his lips again. "We can put this day behind us and wait for the storm of angry fans."

Kurt chuckled wetly and Blaine released his cheeks. "The producers are in for a world of pain."

"I'll say," Blaine snorted.

"Give me fifteen minutes and I'll be ready to go," Kurt promised him and Blaine smiled.

"Alright, I'll be back in fifteen minutes with all our stuff," Blaine warned him and with another kiss to his lips Blaine left Kurt's dressing room and headed to his own. Kurt sighed and twisted his engagement ring. He smiled and relaxed. He and Blaine were not breaking up, they were getting married. He grinned and hurried to remove the rest of his makeup off, eager to get home and spend some time with his soon to be husband.

* * *

**Please review to let me know what you thought and happy reading :)**


	2. Rachel's plan

**Oh wow! I am so thrilled that you guys like this idea! I wasn't sure if it would take off but I have gotten such great feedback so far!**

**I am very excited that captain-ally is back! For those who don't know her she is my beta and she also has some amazing writing here too so go check out her stuff as well! Her writing is amazing and I can't thank her enough for helping me out with this! **

**I might be taking a brief hiatus from** _Secrets in Ohio _**but I'm not sure yet. I will let you know if I do or not. **

**I hope you guys enjoy and I apologize for any mistakes that make there way in here.**

* * *

**C****hapter two: Rachel's plan **

Rachel hadn't eaten in two days. She had barley slept and she was wearing what could have easily been mistaken for pyjamas as she walked towards the choir room. The only reason she had made it into McKinley that day was because of the blog post that the infamous Klaine number one fan had posted yesterday.

**KLAINE ENGAGED ****(!)**

_That's right everyone, our very own Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel (__and we're talking real life__ - not the characters) are engaged! A wonderful photographer caught our __beloved__ lovebirds leaving a small café, hands clasped. You can clearly see in the picture their stunning engagement rings. They have yet to make an official announcement but we don't expect that they will. Any __truly dedicated__ Klaine fan will know that Kurt is very tight lipped about his private life and although Blaine __divulges__ a little more, he too has revealed very little about __what goes on behind the scenes__. Fingers crossed for Klaine! _

The post was complete with the described photo and Rachel had spent hours analysing it, satisfied only when she determined that it wasn't doctored at all – as Klaine fans were apt to do, given the lack of publicity surrounding Kurt and Blaine – and that the photo was, in fact, real.

Rachel was disappointed that there wasn't much about Kurt and Blaine's life out there, despite numerous attempts by Klaine fans to dig up information. She wanted to know if they had the same struggles as her as she too wanted to be an actor and a singer, although she wanted to be on Broadway as opposed to TV. There was little information about them though. She knew that they both had grown up in Ohio, Kurt in Lima and Blaine in Westerville. She also knew that Blaine had an older brother – Cooper – and that during Blaine's last years in high school he had lived with Cooper after being kicked out of his home; the reason of which was currently only unknown but suspected to be the result of his coming out. It's safe to say that in terms of stalking, she was an expert when it came to the lives of Kurt and Blaine.

However, she was at something of a loss when it came to Kurt. The only thing that Rachel knew about the actor was that he looked up to his onscreen father, Burt, and wished that his own father had provided a similar role model. Rachel – and many other Klaine fans alike – was desperate to know just what Kurt's relationship was with his real father but they didn't hold hope of finding out anytime soon.

"Who died?"

Rachel looked up as she walked across the choir room to her usual seat in Glee club and saw that it was Puck who had spoken. She scowled at him and sat down heavily in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Only the greatest couple ever," she huffed.

Puck shot her a look of confusion, "Who?"

"Kurt and Blaine, of course," she scoffed. Behind her Santana rolled her eyes and tried – albeit unsuccessfully – to block out the sound of Rachel's voice but the other girls had gained interest.

"I saw that episode," Quinn spoke up. "It was really sad. They are such good actors."

"They are _fantastic_ actors," Rachel corrected her. "Their voices are amazing together. It's fate that they were put together on that show and subsequently fell in love, and we should feel honoured to get to watch them as often as we do!"

"I agree with Rachel," Mercedes said, nodding. "Those white boys are amazing and damn they are good looking."

"You do know that it's a TV show right?" Artie asked, shooting Rachel a look that clearly questioned her sanity.

Rachel glared back. "I know that," she responded hotly, "but they are the perfect on screen couple."

"And off screen," Tina added with a grin. "I saw that they got engaged."

Santana perked up with interest at this but bit back a comment that would betray her excitement at the news. No one could ever know that actually, she was an avid watcher of _The Kurt and Blaine Show_, especially not if it meant that she had something in common with Rachel Berry, of all people. The mere thought made her shudder.

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked, looking from person to person, struggling to keep up with the conversation around him. Rachel whirled around to face him and her eyes lit up at the opportunity to explain.

"We are talking about _The Kurt and Blaine Show_," she told him, "Kurt and Blaine are the on screen couple, the greatest couple _ever_and they have broken up! We won't know what happens until after the holidays! I can't wait that long! I _need _to know what happens! What if they've actually broken up? It looked pretty serious – well, of course it would, they're such brilliant actors – but what if this isn't just a phase? What if this means that they're never going to get to sing together again except to express pain? That may be beautiful and heartbreaking but their songs are like my kryptonite – what if they never duet again because it's too painful to even be in the same room? What if they're_ never in the same room together again_? How am I meant to live, Finn?!" Rachel dropped her head into her hands, trying desperately to rid herself of such thoughts.

Finn leant back in shock at her intensity and blinked stupidly, trying to make sense of everything Rachel had just said. "Okay," he eventually managed, shooting Sam a startled look. He shrugged in response, obviously as confused as Finn.

Rachel huffed, bringing her face up out of her hands and slouching down in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest and staring straight at the wall. She would find out what happens to her beloved characters if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

Blaine ended the call with his and Kurt's joint manager and placed his phone down on the bench. He padded through the kitchen, down the hallway, passed his and Kurt's bedroom and went into the office. He headed straight for the laptop, opened it up and waited for the computer to load. Blaine rubbed his eyes and yawned as he waited.

His manger had called him so early – it wasn't even five thirty yet – with some startling news. Blaine had, impressively, managed to answer the call without waking Kurt up. The computer loaded and, squinting at the brightness of the screen, Blaine opened up a search engine and typed in 'Kurt/Blaine engagement'. It didn't take long for a link to pop up from a magazine website. Blaine opened it and blinked in surprise.

There he was, leaving the café he and Kurt had been at only yesterday, his hand clasped in Kurt's. Another image, blown up and enlarged, was of their linked hands where their engagement rings were visible. The caption underneath read:

_Off screen couple Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson engaged? The rings they are supporting suggest __so__. The young couple were together when they signed on for The Kurt and Blaine Show, which has been confirmed for a third season. _

Blaine stopped reading and rubbed a hand across his face, sighing. He gently closed the lid of the laptop and left the office. He padded back to the bedroom and slipped back into bed, his fiancé immediately curling into him and shivering. Blaine winced as he watched Kurt's eyes flutter open and he looked at Blaine with sleepy confusion – admittedly adorable, though Blaine couldn't stop the pang of guilt he felt at having woken his fiancé up.

"Blaine?" Kurt mumbled, nosing into Blaine's chest. "Why are you awake? What time is it?"

"It's just after five. Go back to sleep," Blaine soothed him. Kurt yawned, slipping a leg through Blaine's own and began to drift off to sleep again. Blaine closed his eyes, thus deciding that he would deal with their engagement being known and Kurt's reaction at a more appropriate hour.

* * *

When Blaine awoke again, he was alone. He rolled over and his arm hit Kurt's side of the bed. It was cooling, telling Blaine that Kurt's hadn't been up for long. Blaine yawned and stretched before rolling out of bed and pulling on a jumper.  
He padded out of the bedroom and headed to the kitchen, finding Kurt on the phone.  
"Fifteen minutes? Okay, thank you," Kurt said into the receiver, ending the call.

He grinned at Blaine and made his way towards his fiancé. He looped his arms around Blaine's neck when he reached him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I've ordered some breakfast," Kurt told him and Blaine hummed in delight.

"Yum," he grinned and licked his lips.

"So what were you doing up so early?" Kurt asked, untangling himself from Blaine and going towards the fridge. Blaine leant his elbows on the kitchen bench and watched as Kurt got them both a drink of juice.

"Our manager called," Blaine said carefully and Kurt stopped mid-pour.

"A manager calling so early doesn't ever mean good news," Kurt swallowed and he lifted nervous eyes to Blaine. "What's wrong?"

"The media got a picture of us coming out the café yesterday and they saw our engagement rings," Blaine told him, unwilling to lie about something so important.

Kurt said nothing but went back to pouring the juice and put the carton back in the fridge. Blaine knew he had to wait for Kurt to process the information and so, ever patient, he waited. Kurt handed him a glass but Blaine didn't drink from it.

"Everybody knows?" Kurt asked, looking to Blaine, who nodded. Kurt sighed and Blaine shuffled closer to him, pulling his fiancé into his arms. "I suppose it was only a matter of time."

"I'm sorry," Blaine apologized and Kurt rolled his eyes at him.

"It's not your fault, Blaine," he assured him, "it's fine, I promise." Blaine gave him a soft smile and Kurt gently toyed with the neck of his jumper. "Actually, I was thinking that maybe we should do an interview together."

Blaine's eyes shot up to meet Kurt's in surprise. Their manager had always discouraged from them doing interviews together. Although they were a couple, they were separate actors who each had their own path they wanted to follow. They had done a couple of interviews together in the past, when they were first treading paths as actors but they hadn't done one together in a long time.

"Yeah?" Blaine grinned at the idea and Kurt chuckled.

"Yeah, I think it would be good. Keep the fans on our side until the holidays are over and until they find out what happens to our characters," Kurt explained and Blaine chuckled.

"Yeah, that would be good," he agreed. "I love the idea."

"I love you," Kurt grinned and Blaine beamed, pulling him into another kiss. Kurt sighed happily and returned the kiss, threading his fingers into Blaine's curls.

"How long until breakfast arrives?" He asked huskily and Kurt chuckled darkly against his lips.

"Too soon," he murmured and Blaine groaned in response.

* * *

**Please review! **

**Don't forget to check out captain-ally and her work and I'll be posting this on my tumblr as well (inkinmyheartandonthepage). **

**Happy reading! **


	3. Interview

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all your reviews and who made put this on their story alerts and their favourites. I'm so glad that you guys like this concept. **

**I apologize for not updating yesterday. I forgot to attach my document to an email to captain-ally to edit which she has done a fantastic job in doing! Captain-ally is amazing so thank her for this too! **

**I hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

**Chapter three: Interview **

Rachel squealed as she checked her favourite blog site that was the answer to all her Klaine needs and saw that there was a new interview posted. That had made her smile so wide her cheeks hurt. What made her squeal was that the interview was with both Kurt and Blaine. Rachel wasted no time in clicking on the link and she waited – albeit impatiently – until the video loaded before pressing play.

The screen showed the two actors sitting side by side. They were so close that their arms brushed up against one another and Kurt had angled his body towards Blaine. They were both smiling and glanced at one another before turning back to the interviewer.

"Welcome to the show," the host greeted them and they smiled. "I'm just going to jump right in with what everybody wants to know, because let's be honest, everyone _really_ wants to know this – are your characters really broken up? Beware, I'll cry if you say yes."

Kurt and Blaine chuckled at the interviewer's mock-pout and looked at one another.

"We don't know," Blaine eventually answered.

"We haven't been told anything about our future storylines so we are in the dark with all the fans of the show. Trust me, we find it just as infuriating, but that's just television," Kurt added and Blaine nodded with excitement.

"You don't know anything? Are you trying to kill us?!" The interview asked in disbelief and they nodded.

"No, nothing," Blaine chuckled. "It's exciting though. It will be interesting to see where the writers take our characters."

"Do you think they will get back together?" The host of the show asked, "And I can guarantee you will be mauled by fangirls – and me – if you say no."

"They are two characters who have been through a lot together and who have helped one another grow," Blaine explained, choosing his words carefully. "This is just another bump in their journey. If they do break up then I think they will remain in each other lives at the very least."

"What about you, Kurt?" The interviewer asked and Kurt shifted in his chair, giving Blaine a quick grin before turning his focus back on the host.

"I'm a hopeless romantic," Kurt grinned. "I would like to see them get back together and work through why they broke up."

"Well, we know why," the interview grinned, "Kurt is hiding something; something that has gotten him scared enough to break up with Blaine – the threatening text message that has haunted fans of the show ever since that episode aired."

"Yes," Kurt nodded his agreement. "I hope that Blaine's character will not give up on my character and that the truth will come to light."

"Kurt's character has a habit of keeping things to himself, though," Blaine added, shooting Kurt a meaningful look. "He bottles things up and tried to fix them himself."

"That's true," Kurt chuckled. "It could be a while before the truth comes out and they have the chance to talk it over and get back together."

Rachel groaned at this and smacked her forehead. They started speaking again and she immediately turned her attention back to the on-screen actors.

"Speaking of being romantics," the interviewer grinned wickedly, "Rumour has it that you two lovebirds are engaged."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and Rachel held her breath, biting her lip in anticipation.

"Yes," Blaine grinned, Kurt gazing at him adoringly all the while. "We are engaged."

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Kurt smiled and Rachel squealed, clapping excitedly when the two men joined hands, linking their fingers together and grinning at one another.

"Oh God, they're perfect," Rachel gushed, her wide eyes never leaving the laptop screen.

"You were a couple when you auditioned for the show weren't you?" The interviewer asked and they nodded. Blaine bounced their linked hands up and down on the chair arm rest before answering.

"Kurt originally didn't want to audition for the show," Blaine explained, looking to Kurt for confirmation that he was allowed to tell this story. His fiancé gave a subtle nod and Rachel saw him squeeze Blaine's hand a little tighter.

"I had an audition and Kurt came along for moral support," Blaine continued, turning back to the interviewer. "They really liked me and I got the part, but they were still looking for someone to play the role opposite me. They were going through the audition process and we were taking a break when they saw Kurt and I together. They must have seen something special because they asked him to audition."

"I wasn't going to," Kurt jumped in, "but I thought 'why not?' and they really liked the chemistry we had. As I'm sure you know, the rest is history."

"That is _so_ cute!" Rachel squealed. She was fairly certain her face was going to be permanently stuck in an expression of delight if she didn't stop smiling so wide.

"What's it like working with each other every day? Is it more than a little distracting?" The interviewer asked with an exaggerated wink.

"Definitely distracting at times," Kurt conceded, grinning, "but I get to work with my best friend every day," he continued, looking to Blaine and smiling at him. His fiancé grinned back and bounced their hands again.

"I love it," Blaine added. "Not many people can get to say that they get to work with their best friend every day and then get to go home with them. I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

"Well, isn't that just too adorable? I'm just kidding, when it comes to you two there is no such thing as _too_ adorable." The host of the TV show chuckled, and then continued, "And when can we expect your up-coming wedding? I presume my invite is in the post?"

"We haven't settled on a date yet," Kurt answered, the lack of humour in his voice juxtaposing the interviewer's joke. The atmosphere tangibly shifted in the interview and Rachel noticed that Kurt's expression became noticeably closed off and he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Our engagement has only been recent," Blaine went on to explain, attempting to lighten the mood somewhat, his hand visibly tightening around his fiancé's. "We are taking our time – what's the rush?"

The interviewer nodded his understanding. "What can we expect from the next season of 'The Kurt and Blaine Show'? Not too much drama, I hope – I'm not sure how much more the fangirls and I can take!"

"Obviously if our characters will survive," Kurt started, the smile returning to his face to be on an easier topic of conversation, "It'll be interesting to see how the Warblers will react. My character's relationship with Nick…well, let's just say that there will be some tension between the two of them."

"We can reveal that Kurt's character will feel isolated for a while," Blaine said, grinning mischievously and Rachel groaned.

"What does that mean?!" She wailed, fighting with the urge to shake the laptop but refraining from doing so in fear of interrupting the precious interview.

"You two are such a tease," the host told them, grinning, and the two boys laughed, "When do you start to film?"

"We have a short break before we are getting back into filming. Season 3 should air after the holidays," Kurt answered.

"Well, thank you both for your time and it's been great chatting to you," the interviewer told them. "By the way, Kurt, I'm holding my breath for that wedding invitation. No getting rid of me that easily," he concluded with a wink.

Kurt laughed, "Thank you for having us," he smiled politely and Blaine nodded.

The video ended there and Rachel stared at the screen. She wanted to watch it again immediately but she was drawn to the comments below.

_They are so adorable! Xx_

_I would love to be invited to their wedding! It would be fabulous!_

_Kurt's character is going to be isolated? Does that mean the Warblers will be siding with Blaine? I hope not :( _

_They should do interviews together more often. They are just too sexy ;P _

There were hundreds of comments just like this and Rachel's heart jumped with each one she read. She really hoped that Kurt and Blaine got back together but she was excited about their upcoming wedding. She vaguely wondered what miracle would have to occur to receive an invite. She read through the rest of the comment before scrolling back up to the video and pressed play again.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine left the studio hand in hand, walking towards their car. Both were pleased with how the interview had gone and were equally happy that it was there only one for a while. There would be more interviews before season 3 aired but for now, they would be able to have some time to themselves.

"So I have a proposition for you," Kurt said as they walked and Blaine looked across at him curiously.

"Yes?" he drawled.

"Since we have a few weeks before we start filming season 3," Kurt continued, grinning giddily. "I was thinking that we could take a little vacation. A pre-honeymoon, if you will."

A grin spread slowly across Blaine's lips and he wrapped an arm around his fiancé's waist. "Where would this pre-honeymoon be?"

Kurt shrugged. "That is up to you to decide. I'm happy with wherever you choose. I just want to spend some alone time with you, that's all, before the two of us get busy again, what with filming and planning the wedding."

"I think that it's a perfect idea," Blaine grinned, placing a kiss on his temple. They reached the car and Blaine, like the gentleman he was, opened the passenger door for Kurt. He received a beautiful smile in response and Kurt slid in. Blaine shut the door when he was seated and jogged around to the driver's side, clambering in himself.

"So, a pre-honeymoon?" Kurt asked, looking excited.

"A pre-honeymoon," Blaine agreed. "And I have the perfect idea of where we could go."

* * *

**What did you think? Happy reading!**


	4. New York

**Hello everyone! Thank you to those who reviewed! I'm glad that you are enjoying this. **

**Huge thanks to captain-ally and here amazing work! I can't thank her enough for all her help. You should check out her stuff too as it is amazing! **

**Sorry for not updating yesterday! Time got away from me :)**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter four: New York **

Rachel was sure she was going insane. It had been a two weeks since she had seen a new episode of _The Kurt and Blaine Show_ and she was desperate to watch more. She had already watched every episode of the previous seasons and yet it only made her feel depressed. She needed to know that Kurt and Blaine were going to get back together otherwise her favourite show would be ruined and there would no point in living any more. She might not even be able to sing anymore due to an intense bereavement period, and then the world would never witness her talent and _that_ would be a real tragedy.

Maybe she was being a bit dramatic – of course – but she felt very strongly about this show and she needed Kurt and Blaine to be okay. Nobody else in Glee club shared her obsession of her favourite couple. They were happy to discuss the show with her, but never for long periods of time and never with the same amount of intensity that she did – but then again, it was rare that anyone could ever rival Rachel's intensity. It was one of her many talents.

School had finished for the holiday break and she was surfing the web every day in hopes of finding any spoilers that would reveal anything about the new season. The producers, however, were keeping everything under wraps and it was driving Rachel insane. She needed to know what was happening.

A thought had occurred to her during her last day at school. Really it was Finn who gave her the idea, even if it was unintentional – as the majority of Finn's actions were. Rachel had been ranting again about Kurt and Blaine breaking up and how it was torture to make them wait until after the holidays to see the results of this.

"The way she is acting she may as well and go bang on their door and demand to know what is happening," Finn muttered to Puck when he thought Rachel could hear but she had and it had given her a brilliant idea. Why not? Why shouldn't she got to the set and find out what was happening? As a dedicated and occasionally scary fangirl, she deserved to know.

She had always fancied herself as a spy; she spied on Vocal Adrenalin regularly without them ever suspecting. She could totally sneak on to the set and watch them film in order to find out the plot lines of what was going to happen. It would be easy. The only hard part would be getting to New York. This would prove slightly more difficult.

Her dads hadn't said anything about going away for the holiday break and she was desperate to get to New York. _Maybe I could ask them, _an idea suddenly hit her; _yes, I could say I want to do some research on the Broadway stages, find out who I would have to contact and who I would need to suck up to in order to get a chance __in showbiz__ and find out which school would look best on my résumé._

Rachel beamed and started scheming. She would have to butter up her dads first. They both wanted her to have the best opportunities she could so that she stood a chance of making it big. With this thought in mind, she started planning.

* * *

Kurt looked around, drinking in the culture around him. He was sitting at a small table on the side of the street in an authentic Italian café. He loved the sounds that surrounded him; the locals conversing in Italian tongue, the sounds of the vespers zipping past. He sipped his coffee and closed his eyes as the taste invaded his pallet. This was so much better than the coffee back home and he wasn't sure that he would ever be able to adjust back to dreary New York coffee again.

He opened his eyes when he heard the chair opposite him scrape across the ground. Kurt grinned lazily at his fiancé, who flopped into the seat with a smile. Kurt lowered his cup back into his saucer. They had been in Italy for nearly two weeks now and this was one of their last days here – they had to make the most of it. Kurt didn't want to face the harsh reality of going home any time soon.

Blaine's already olive skin had tanned even more brilliantly under the Italian sun and Kurt wondered what the producers would have to say – they insisted on passing judgement on every alteration and minor detail – and he found himself smirking at the thought. Both men had both been so relaxed and Kurt had never felt as stress-free in his life as he did in this moment. Of course, Blaine always helped him to ease the strain whenever things were looking to be too much, but being Italy made him think of the future, of when he and Blaine retired. Maybe they could come back and live here.

"Enjoying your coffee?" Blaine asked, clocking his fiancé's dreamy expression and Kurt chuckled.

"I love it," he grinned. "I love it here."

They had found a private villa that they could rent for the duration of their stay. They had ventured through the surrounding streets countless times, shopping and eating delicious food but they spent a lot of their time in the villa, hardly leaving the bedroom; content to just enjoy one another's company. One day they had spent a whole afternoon talking about their wedding and had finally – after much debate and compromise, mainly on Kurt's part; it was still beyond him why Blaine couldn't understand Kurt's need for an asymmetrical seating plan – managed to nail down a few details

"The one thousand or so other times you said you love it here did give me some clue," Blaine teased and Kurt gently nudged his foot against his fiancé's leg underneath the table. Blaine entwined their legs together and leaned in closer to Kurt, smiling him with bright, twinkling eyes.

"I don't want to leave," Kurt admitted, gazing around him, attempting to drink in everything Italy had to offer, but somehow his eyes seemed to always be drawn back to Blaine.

"Me neither," Blaine agreed. "But we have to get back to work." Blaine bit his lip, ducking his head in an attempt to hide his look of worry. Eventually he mustered the courage to ask: "You still enjoy filming, don't you?"

Kurt looked up at him, blinking in surprise. "Of course, I love working on the show."

Blaine sagged in his seat with relief. He loved working on the show, loved working with Kurt but that all depended on Kurt still wanting to be there: without him Blaine couldn't hope to continue with the show, no matter how they wrote it without him. He couldn't stand the thought of Kurt staying in a job he hated out of obligation to Blaine.

"Oh Blaine, I didn't mean to worry you," Kurt apologized, reading his fiancé's mind in an instant and taking Blaine's hands in his. "I love the show and we won't be leaving any time soon, I promise."

"We can, if you wanted to try something different," Blaine assured him and Kurt smiled adoringly at his fiancé.

"You're too sweet," he told him and Blaine beamed at the compliment.

"I'm serious. We could run away, stay here, start a family," Blaine told him. Kurt could quite easily imagine himself and Blaine living here with a couple of children; finally married and the picture of happiness. He grinned at the image and twined their fingers together.

"I already ran away with you once, Blaine," Kurt reminded him, his voice soft. "You know I would do so again in a heartbeat. All you have to do is ask"

Blaine thought back to when he first met his fiancé. They were both still in education but attended schools hours apart. Kurt was most certainly not the man that he was today. When Blaine had met him he was broken, barely hanging on with the few shreds of courage he had within him. Blaine had never met a more beautiful person and had instantly felt drawn to him; a wild, passionate and entirely loving connection that sealed them to this day. It had taken Kurt a long time to open up to Blaine and when he finally did, Blaine got to see the unique and wonderful person that Kurt was. He got to see the part of Kurt's heart that others had overlooked: the most beautiful facet, the entirety of which Blaine would one day own.

Kurt had an unhappy childhood, to put it mildly. He father was nothing like his on-screen one, Burt. His real father had been an abusive drunk, his mother never having the strength to leave him. She had been murdered when Kurt was nine. He had watched his father beat her to death and then take a gun and kill himself. From then Kurt had been shipped from foster home to foster home – none of which actually wanted him.

It was widely known that Blaine lived with his brother after his parents had kicked him out. They didn't know that Kurt had moved in with too, Cooper signing up to become a foster parents when he learnt that his baby brother's boyfriend was living with a less than ideal foster family, and that Blaine was completely in love with said boyfriend. When they had finished school, Kurt and Blaine moved away from Ohio, moving to New York and had never looked back.

Blaine brought his fiancé's hands up to his lips and kissed his knuckles. Kurt smiled adoringly at him, eyes tracing over every inch of his face.

"One day, we'll come back," Blaine promised and Kurt grinned.

"I'll hold you to that."

"Are you ready to head back?" Blaine asked, reaching down to pull up a small bag that he had, concealing a mischievous grin. "I have a surprise for you."

Kurt knocked back the rest of his coffee and stood. "I'm ready."

Blaine laughed, the sound rich and pure and sending shivers down Kurt's spine, and he too stood up. Kurt grabbed his hand and tugged him along, eager to get back to the villa for his surprise.

* * *

Rachel closed her bedroom door and made sure her dads hadn't followed her up before jumping up and down, flailing about because it was a _miracle_ – her dads had bought it. She had pleaded her case about wanting to do research and they agreed that the Berries could take a family vacation to New York. Everything was falling into place and in this moment she genuinely believed that she was destined to do this.

Thanks to her favourite blog she knew exactly where they were filming and it wasn't too hard to figure out when they would be shooting. If season three was going to be aired after the holidays then they would have to start filming during them. She grinned and did a happy dance around her room, which she later would have profusely denied doing.

_Klaine, here I come!_

* * *

**Please review! I would love to hear what you thought. Happy reading!**


	5. Filming

**Hey everyone! Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! You are amazing and I'm glad that you are all interested in this! **

**Huge thanks goes to my wonderful beta captain-ally! She does amazing work! **

**I hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

**Chapter five: Filming **

Rachel stared in awe at the large buildings that surrounded her. So far New York was everything she had ever dreamed of – and Rachel had dreamt about it _a lot_. The city was amazing and it was true that they said; New York never did sleep, which suited Rachel just fine. The Berries had been in New York for a couple of days now and already Rachel had seen many of the sights that were on her list, which was infamously long and crowded with things that she wanted to do before she died; a bucket list, per say, but dedicated solely to New York and appropriately decorated all over with tiny gold stars.

Although she was in New York to, simply put, stalk Kurt and Blaine, she wasn't going to waste the opportunity of making connections while she was there. She had set aside a couple of few days to do so and this was one of the rare opportunities that her dads had let her explore the city alone.

Truthfully they were only a couple of blocks away from the studios and so it wasn't exactly alone but it was close enough for Rachel to do her own thing without the constant fear of being caught.  
Her heart was pounding wildly with excitement as she looked up at the studios with wide eyes. The security didn't look that heavy but Rachel was sure that the place was teaming with cameras. They always were – or so she'd heard.

She already had a cover story ready to combat any prying questions from crew members and with a deep breath she squared her shoulders and headed towards the studio.

* * *

"Alright everybody, quiet on set!" The director called and Kurt shifted into position. They were doing a run through of the scene before they started filming it later on in the afternoon. They were Hummel home, located specifically in the kitchen. Kurt was supposed to be baking out his frustration when Burt would enter and question the source of his anger. "Alright, let's take it from the top. Whenever you're ready, guys."

Kurt started 'baking' with the props in front of him. It wasn't hard for him to get into character; but then again, it never was. His character seemed to draw on all the aspects of Kurt that he usually concealed, and so it was easy for him to identify with the character. And at times such as this, he could just draw from his past to make himself look broken and devastated. He didn't like to do it often and he shivered as he allowed the dark thoughts that used to consume his fragile mind to creep back in.

"Hey kiddo," Burt greeted, entering the kitchen and heading straight to the fridge. Kurt grunted in response, having memorised the script word-perfect already – which was particularly easy in scenes such as this when Kurt was barely literate – and Burt pulled out a drink. He turned to Kurt and his eyes widened as he scanned the bench top, which was loaded with trays of baked goods. "What's with all the food? Got a serious case of the munchies?"

"Nothing," Kurt answered shortly and Burt raised his eyebrows.

"Uh huh, sure," he retorted sarcastically. "You know your mother used to be a stress baker. I was hoping she wouldn't pass that trait onto you. It's terrible for my waistline – and you were the one who wanted to get me into slim-fit jeans! What are you trying to do to me, Kurt?"

Kurt glanced at Burt vaguely before going back to stirring the mixture.

"You can talk to me kid," Burt murmured, "At least, I _thought_ we could talk."

Kurt sighed and stopped stirring, setting the bowl down on the kitchen surface. He turned around and leant against the bench, crossing his arms over his chest. It was as if he was shielding himself, and it made him look small and vulnerable.

"It's nothing," Kurt sighed, "Just a bad day."

Burt peered at him carefully and took a seat at the kitchen table. "You and Blaine okay?"

Kurt's lower lip trembled slightly and he quickly whirled around, taking a hold of the bowl again. "We're fine," Kurt lied. Burt continued to stare at Kurt's back, looking doubtful.

"Alright guys! That was great!" the director called and Kurt turned back around; looking much more relaxed than just a moment ago. He smiled at Burt, who grinned back at him. "OK, take a break you guys. We'll pick it up again in a moment," the director called and Kurt watched as one of the writers claimed his attention.

"How was your pre-honeymoon?" Burt asked Kurt with a grin and Kurt chuckled.

"Been speaking to Blaine, have you?" He accused and Burt held up his hands in mock surrender, chuckling. Kurt walked to the kitchen table and took a seat opposite Burt, stretching his legs out to the side.

"He might have mentioned it," Burt shrugged and then chuckled at his own little joke.

"It was amazing," Kurt sighed, smiling wistfully. "Italy is beautiful. Blaine is beautiful. It was perfect."

"You're a lucky man," Burt smiled and Kurt nodded.

"I really am," he agreed.

"I had better get a good seat at your wedding," he warned Kurt, eliciting a shy smile from the younger man. Burt hadn't seen Kurt this bashful since they first met as their first rehearsal for the show.

"Actually I was wondering – I know this is kind of out of the blue, but it's been playing on my mind for a while – but if you would be my best man?" Kurt asked so softly that Burt very nearly missed it.

"You want me to be your best man?" He echoed, his voice cracking slightly.

"Since it's not a traditional wedding, Blaine is asking Cooper to give him away and since you are the closest thing I have to a father I would like you to give me away," Kurt explained shyly.

Burt reached across the table and grabbed his hands. "I would be honoured to give you away, Kurt. You are nothing less than a son to me and I would love nothing more than to be a part of your family."

Kurt smiled at him tearfully and Burt patted his hands.

"Thank you," Kurt said hoarsely and Burt smiled at him.

* * *

Rachel looked around in awe as she walked through the studio. She could hardly believe that she was here and the whole situation was a little overwhelming. She tried to keep the awestruck look off her face so that she blended in but it was hard to keep up her act.

She took a deep breath to calm herself, quickly and quietly sneaking onto the set, hiding out of sight. From her position she had a perfect view of the scene set up before her and could hear everything that was going on. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw Kurt and Burt on set. She contained a squeal by pressing her hand to her mouth.

"Alright, let's continue on!" the director called and Rachel held her breath.

_I'm going to be seeing Kurt Hummel perform live! _She struggled to keep herself from falling over at the mere thought.

"When you're ready to talk Kurt, I'm here," Burt murmured, patting him on the shoulder as Kurt focused solely on the batter he was mixing.

Burt walked away and out of the shot and Kurt's shoulders slumped. He bowed his head, his thin frame starting to shake.

"Alright, that was amazing," the director yelled. Kurt's shoulders stilled and he turned around, a small smile on his face.

Rachel wanted to applaud at his amazing acting and barely managed to restrain herself.

"Alright, we are going to take an hour break and then we are going to do a run through of the songs. Tomorrow we start filming," the director informed them all.

Rachel pressed her hand tighter against her mouth to muffle any sound when she saw Blaine walk onto the set. Kurt brightened at the sight of him and Blaine grinned at him, striding towards his fiancé. Rachel saw Blaine lean in and kiss his Kurt and she let out a soft 'aw'. Even off camera they were adorably sweet with one another.

"Hey, how did your run through go?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, it went well," Kurt told him. "I asked Burt."

Blaine eyebrows shot up in surprise and an excited smile appeared on his lips. "Yeah? What did he say?"

"That he would be honoured," Kurt said, smiling tearfully. Blaine lovingly wiped away a tear that rolled down Kurt's cheek and Rachel melted against her hiding spot. She wasn't sure exactly what Burt was honoured to do but if it made Kurt tearful it had to be something good.

"Anything for you kids," Burt said and Rachel watched him approach the boys. Blaine hugged Burt tightly when he reached them and Burt patted him on the back, smiling at Kurt over his shoulder. Burt kissed the top of Blaine's head and they pulled away.

"Thank you Burt," Blaine thanked him sincerely and Burt smiled at the two boys.

"Anything for my kids," he repeated gruffly and Rachel nearly fainted on the spot. Eager for a closer look she crept out of her hiding spot and quickly searched for another one. She looked around, desperate to find a safe place when she felt herself crash into someone. She whirled around and gasped.

"I am so sorry," she cried and her heart stopped beating when she saw it was none other than Kurt. She hadn't seen him move when she left her hiding spot and now she had run into her greatest role model.

"It's okay," Kurt assured her, his hands reaching out to steady her. He frowned as he looked her and cocked his head to one side. "I haven't met you before."

"I'm Rachel Berry," she introduced herself confidently, sticking out her hand. "I'm the new intern here."

Kurt cocked an eyebrow and Rachel nearly squealed. It was even more impressive and sexy in close up than it was on screen. Kurt took her hand and she shook it roughly, eliciting a look of bewilderment from Kurt. She quickly dropped his hand and, not for the first time, Rachel cursed her own enthusiasm.

"I'm studying to be an actor too," she continued. "My dreams are more for Broadway but I wouldn't mind some small television work."

"Oh, well I guess you're in the right place then," Kurt replied kindly, but he was unable to stop himself sneaking an accusatory look in her direction. Rachel beamed, oblivious to Kurt's suspicions, nodding at his words and over Kurt's shoulder she saw the director coming heading their way.

"Well, I've got lots to do. See ya!"

Although it pained her she quickly headed in the opposite direction and ducked out of sight.

* * *

Kurt frowned after Rachel and looked behind him to see the director coming his way. He nodded at Kurt as he passed and he gave an absentminded nod by way of response. Kurt wasn't aware that a new intern had been hired. They were pretty good at letting the staff know when someone new had been appointed and if they were even looking but this time there had been nothing.

Kurt's eyes widened as a sudden thought struck him. Rachel had that unmistakable fangirl vibe about her and he knew all too well the lengths that people would do to get an inside scoop.

"Hey," Blaine appeared at his side, taking his hand. "Want to grab something to drink?"

"Sure," he answered distractedly and Blaine frowned.

"Everything okay?" he asked, knowing immediately when something was playing on his fiancé's mind.

"I'm not sure," Kurt replied as they walked towards the coffee station. When they reached it Blaine turned Kurt so they were facing each other and he smoothed a hand over his cheek.

"What's going through your mind, Kurt?" Blaine asked and his fiancé bit his lip.

"I think we have a fan breach."

* * *

**Please review! I would love to hear your feedback! Happy reading!**


	6. Blog

**Hello everyone!**

**Thank you so much for those who reviewed and for those who have just joined this story! You guys are great readers!  
Huge thanks to captain-ally! She is amazing and I love her! You should check out her stuff as it's amazing! **

**I hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

**Chapter six: Blog **

Rachel stared at her phone with wide eyes. She shouldn't have been surprised but it shocked her to know that she may have come across her favourite blogger. Rachel was checking the blog on her phone before she attempted to sneak back into the studios.

**Klaine spotted! **

_Our favourite couple are back __in__ filming! Great news for us as this means that soon season three will be airing and we will finally find out what happens to our favourite on screen couple. The quality of the photo isn't the greatest but you can clearly see that Kurt and Blaine are arriving at the studio. Hopefully some spoilers about the upcoming season will be __uncovered__ soon! _

Rachel looked at the picture. It was of Kurt and Blaine holding hands as they walked into the studio together. Rachel knew it had been taken yesterday as they were the exact same clothes that they had been wearing when she had spotted them on set and Rachel wondered if she had passed them on her way in.

She looked up from her phone and glanced around. People were swarming around, the majority of them on their phones. To be able to be the first one to post the photo Rachel was aware the blogger had been around and she wondered if she could figure out who it was. She brightened as an idea came to her.

_Maybe we could work on the blog together, _Rachel thought and she grinned excitedly. It was difficult enough to stalk Kurt and Blaine from Ohio but when she moved to New York to follow her dreams it would be much easier. One day she may even work with them. She beamed at the thought and quickly scrolled through the blog to see if there was anything else new for her to read.

Satisfied that she had all her Klaine updates she put her phone away and once again attempted to snake back into the studios.

* * *

Both Kurt and Blaine weren't naïve enough to think that there wasn't a fan base out for them. They were well aware of what people said about them and what information there was about them floating around the internet. They regularly checked the most popular blog site which belonged to a person under the name _The Number One Klaine Fan _who seemed to have the most followers and their information was always disturbingly correct. It was beyond both Kurt and Blaine to decipher how someone managed to get so close to them and yet remain out of sight.

Kurt had curled himself up on his dressing room couch, his laptop balancing on his knees. Blaine was rehearsing a number with the Warblers, a scene that Kurt wasn't a part of so he was using this time to do some research to see if this Rachel girl was indeed the blog's owner.

He hadn't seen her again but he was keeping an eye out. He suspected that she had left yesterday after she bumped into him, not wanting to run the risk of getting caught. He figured that if she was a die-hard Klaine fan, as many identified themselves as, that she would follow the number one Klaine fan's blog – or she was the blogger herself.

Kurt had to hand it to their fans that the lengths they would go to find a scoop were truly incredible. Kurt focused his attention back to the blog and read the latest post.

**Klaine spotted! **

Kurt scanned the passage, stopping when he reached the grainy picture and sure enough it was him and Blaine walking into the studio. For a moment it gave Kurt chills. He was used to the media stalking them, trying to catch them doing something stupid so that they could create a story but Blaine and Kurt were always careful and Burt and the other actors kept an eye out for them. Their manager always helped them with avoiding the media, making up rumours so that they two of them could have some privacy while the media was off following a loose trial.

This picture seemed different though. This wasn't a good camera to be identified as one that the media used to snap shots. This was from a cheap phone that had a limited camera in it. It was taken by a fan for sure. He wasn't sure why people were so interested in his and Blaine's personal life. They were just ordinary people living ordinary lives – save for the TV appearances, he allowed. He shut down the computer and laid it carefully on the table. He stretched himself out along the couch that occupied his dressing room and closed his eyes. The thought of a fan sneaking in to gain details about his and Blaine's life had left him with little sleep, which he was now regretting. His eyes snapped open when he heard his dressing room door open and he smiled happily when he saw it was Blaine. His fiancé strode towards him, and Kurt was pleasantly surprised when Blaine crawled over to him, his weight pinning him to the couch.

"Hi," Kurt breathed, one hand coming to palm Blaine's toned chest while the other snaked up under his shirt and mapped out the familiar length of his fiancé's back.

"Hi," Blaine grinned and leant down to kiss Kurt. He wasted no time in coaxing his mouth open and letting his tongue slide easily against his fiancé's. Kurt moaned approvingly and let Blaine dominate the kiss, following his lead. The kiss started out hot and it continued to grow steadily more passionate. Blaine's hands were all over Kurt. One hand slid up his chest and the other glided up his thigh, hooking it around his waist so that he could get closer to Kurt.

Kurt moaned at the sudden move and clutched Blaine a little tighter. He was confused by Blaine's apparent passion but he most certainly wasn't complaining. Blaine ripped his mouth away, panting hotly and Kurt's eyes snapped open to find Blaine's boring into his.

"What was that for?" Kurt asked, his voice peaked with excitement, running his palm down Blaine's back to rest it just above his ass.

"Because you are incredibly sexy and I love you," Blaine grinned and coaxed Kurt back into a kiss.

His fiancé gently pushed him away and smirked at him. "You read the rest of the script didn't you?" Kurt guessed and Blaine groaned, dropping his head to rest on Kurt's shoulder.

"It's not fair that we are doing a scene at a pool," Blaine pouted into the fabric of Kurt's shirt. "How am I not supposed to go crazy seeing all that skin?" He ran his hand over Kurt's stomach, under the shirt and grinned when his muscles jumped and tensed in reaction to Blaine's touch.

Kurt chuckled. "You're not supposed to want to jump me. I broke up with you remember."

Blaine groaned. "Don't remind me."

Kurt laughed again and titled his head to gently kiss Blaine. "Does make up need us?"

"Yes," he replied and he lifted himself off his fiancé – though it was admittedly difficult to tear himself away because _screw make up_; Kurt was perfect already – so that they could stand. Blaine eyes landed on the laptop on the table and he picked it up.

"Researching?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded, straightening his clothes absentmindedly.

"I was checking out that blog. The number one Klaine fan," he explained. "I was trying to determine whether or not Rachel is the blogger."

"Ah yes, our new 'intern'," Blaine smirked. He may have seemed casual about the fan but Kurt knew how much it bugged Blaine that people went to extreme lengths to poke into their private life and he hated it even more when it upset him. "I haven't seen her today."

"Give her time," Kurt drawled, allowing his lips to peak in a smile and making to leave the dressing room.

"Kurt," Blaine murmured, effectively stopping him from leaving. "We need to tell the director about this. They can do something about this."

"She's not doing any harm," Kurt told him soothingly.

"Yet," Blaine countered and Kurt took a moment to study his fiancé. Blaine wasn't usually subtle when it came to concealing his emotions but Kurt wasn't sure how he had missed just how angry Blaine was about this.

Blaine noticed the shift in his fiancé's focus and knew that he was caught out. "You've been through enough already, Kurt. You don't need this too."

"You have too," Kurt murmured.

"Kurt," Blaine said seriously. "When we first met…" he shook his head, "I don't ever want to see you like that again. It killed me. You're happy, love, and I don't want anything to jeopardize that."

It both thrilled and scared Kurt how much Blaine knew about him. Kurt never believed that someone could love like Blaine did. He had saved him; the show had saved him. Kurt shuddered to think where he would be without them.

"If it gets too much I'll tell you," Kurt assured him, gently taking his hands. "Then we can get everybody else involved. This blogger has a lot of sway with our fans and I would hate for them to ruin us."

Blaine looked uneasy at this but Kurt implored him, reaching out a hand to twine in Blaine's. "Okay," he eventually conceded. "But you have to promise me – the minute it becomes too much. I mean it, Kurt."

"I promise," Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine into another kiss – because, really, who needed make up anyway?

* * *

"Alright, quiet on the set!" the director called and Rachel's heart sped up considerably. She had managed to sneak on again and find a more effective hiding spot than her last. She was on the set of Dalton Academy and she had seen Kurt, Blaine and the Warblers getting ready. Lights and cameras flooded the area and she couldn't believe she was going to see the stars act live.

They were about to shoot a scene with the Warblers in the choir room. Everyone was on one side of the room with Blaine while Kurt was off to the side, alone. Before Rachel could get too excited a commotion drew everyone's attention.

"Get back here!" A security guard was yelling and several people moved at once, following the noise. Rachel could make out a figure in a hoodie sprinting across the studio. They ran straight past her and she pushed herself up against the wall, attempting invisibility for the first time in her life. Panic started to rise in Rachel and the guilt of sneaking into the studios crashed over her, leaving her paralysed with fear – was she next to be caught?

Security chased after the mysterious hooded figure and Rachel tried not to breathe. When they had passed, silence fell. Rachel turned back to actors to make sure she hadn't been spotted and sure enough, by some miracle, she hadn't. She noticed that Blaine had left his spot on one side of the room and was standing by Kurt, hovering protectively.

"Everyone, take a break for a moment," the director called and he was out of his chair in an instant. Chatter broke the silence and Rachel swallowed. Quietly she slipped out of her hiding spot and hurried over to the exit. She was thankful that everyone's attention was on the mystery figure so she could easily slip out unnoticed. When she was free of the studio she ran, not stopping until the building was out of sight.

As she came to a stop, panting for breath, she knew that the figure had been the number one Klaine fan and she wondered, above all, what they had discovered.

* * *

**Please review! Happy reading!**


	7. Outrage

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry for not updating in the past couple of days. Both me and captain-ally have been busy so we haven't had the time!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and have joined this story! I am so glad that so many of you are enjoying this. **

**I hope you all enjoy and I am sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter seven: Outrage**

Rachel didn't dare go back to the studios. Instead, she sat huddled in her hotel room with her laptop poised in position and the TV on, while her dads were down having coffee in the hotel café. The Klaine leak was all over the internet and over the news.

"Just last night a revealing video of the actors Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson was posted all over the internet," the news presenter read out and Rachel sat, riveted. "Being a couple well known for their privacy, the video is the most revealing thing ever posted on the web about them. The video was shot illegally from the studios and posted on a popular website dedicated to the show and the actors."

Rachel had the website open now. She found that it had been originally posted on a website that – surprisingly – wasn't the blog of the number one Klaine fan but on another site dedicated to the pair. Rachel was surprised to see a post by the number one Klaine fan, who was apparently outraged by the video.

**OUTRAGED!**

_Whoever posted that PRIVATE video of Kurt and Blaine should be ASHAMED of themselves. Every Klaine fan knows that these boys a private and any __true__ Klaine fan would NEVER go to those kind of lengths to invade such a __personal and intimate__ moment. Whoever posted it; TAKE IT DOWN! You will never find that video on this blog so I suggest people stop asking. Klaine fans, I am disappointed._

Although Rachel's guilt was making her feel nauseous, she couldn't help but feel confused. The number one Klaine fan was outraged and it was clear that this blogger had not been the one to take the video. Then who the hell had she seen running away from security at the studios?

The television drew her attention again as the news reader continued, "The taping of the third season has been suspended while the break-in is investigated and to ensure that the security in the studios can be updated appropriately."

Rachel bit her lip and the guilt continued to crash over her in waves. She slouched down in her bed and switched off the television. She opened a new tab and scoured for the website with the video, eventually finding it amid a sea of excited fangirl comments about the video in question. She pressed play and waited it to load. Guilt continued to consume her but curiosity for what the video contained won out her guilt.

The camera work was shady but through a vent she could see Kurt stretched out on a couch in his dressing room with a laptop on balanced on his knees. He tapped away at it for a while before shutting the lid and placing it on the table beside him. He closed his eyes but they snapped opened again immediately when the door opened and in walked Blaine.

Rachel's heart sunk as she watched Blaine grin at Kurt and crawl over him, effectively pinning him to the couch.

"Hi," Kurt greeted him in a breathy voice that seemed distant because of the quality of the camera.

"Hi," Blaine grinned and bent down to kiss him. Rachel's jaw dropped as the two kissed passionately. Their kisses on the show had always been hot but this was something else entirely.

Rachel was afraid – ignoring the part of her that was secretly thrilled – that clothes were going to start to be taken off but luckily Blaine broke the kiss, panting hotly, faces mere inches away from his fiancé's.

"What was that for?" Kurt asked, palming his way down Blaine's back, coming to rest just above his ass.

"Because you are incredibly sexy and I love you," Blaine responded without missing a beat and coaxed his fiancé back into a kiss. Kurt gently pushed him away and smirked up at him.

"You read the rest of the script, didn't you?" Kurt guessed immediately and Blaine groaned at having been sussed out so quickly.

"It's not fair that we are doing a scene at a pool," he pouted. "How am I not supposed to go crazy seeing all that skin?" Blaine's hand slipped under Kurt's shirt, running his fingers over the creamy expanse of Kurt's stomach.

He chuckled. "You're not supposed to want to jump me. I broke up with you, remember."

Blaine moaned wantonly. "Don't remind me."

Kurt laughed again and tilted his head to gently kiss Blaine once more. "Does make up need us?"

"Yes," Blaine admitted, lifting himself off his fiancé so that they could stand.

The video cut off there and Rachel assumed that the stalker was intending to get some more footage of them filming upcoming scenes. She closed her laptop and set it aside before curling up, feeling utterly miserable. She never thought she would say think this but she couldn't wait to leave New York.

* * *

Kurt lay curled up on their bed, wincing as he heard Blaine shouting at their manager down the phone in the office. Once again it had been their manager to call them early in the morning with the bad news. Blaine had woken him up with a pale face and together they had watched the video. As the video came to an end, both froze in place, neither of them willing to move.

Kurt had jumped and stifled a gasp when Blaine leapt of the bed in anger, throwing the laptop down on the bed and storming out of the room. He had been on the phone to their manager ever since.

Kurt curled up around Blaine's pillow and buried his head in it, inhaling his scent deeply. It made Kurt feel sick to know that someone had crawled into an air duct and taped that private video. Kurt felt his cheeks burn and tears prick in his eyes. The video already had so many hits – they were already well into the thousands, and heading for millions. Kurt had never been so embarrassed. His manager had seen it; the producers would see; the director; the Warblers; Cooper; Burt.

The thought of Burt seeing him and Blaine in a compromising position like that made his cheeks burn and a tear escaped out from under his eyelid. He had never felt so embarrassed in his life, which was really saying something, considering his childhood had been nothing but a series of embarrassment.

Kurt jumped when he felt warm hands on his back and he buried his head further into Blaine's pillow.

"Kurt," His fiancé's voice was gentle despite how angry he had just moments previously and more tears welled up in Kurt's eyes, shame flooding his insides, choking him up.

"Love?" Blaine asked, trying to roll Kurt over. He resisted for a moment before allowing Blaine to roll him over. Blaine took one look at his tearful eyes and gathered him up into his arms, "Oh, Kurt."

"How could they post that?" Kurt asked in a strangled voice. Blaine attempted to soothe him but he was trembling hard.

"I don't know," he growled. "Our manger is working on getting the video taken down and the producers are making a statement on our behalf."

Kurt buried his head in Blaine's shoulder and held him close, though both of their bodies were trembling.

"I looked up this Rachel Berry," Blaine told his soon-to-be husband and Kurt made no indication that he had heard but Blaine continued anyway, knowing that Kurt was listening without having to check. "She has a MySpace page and she's still in high school. She lives in Lima, Ohio."

"Who has MySpace?" Kurt scoffed and Blaine's lips quirked upwards.

"We need to tell the producers about her hanging around the studios," Blaine instructed and Kurt lifted his head.

"No."

"What?" Blaine blinked, startled. "Kurt, she posted a private video of us! She invaded our privacy! How can you let her get away with this?"

"I know," Kurt replied, trying to keep his anger in control. "I want to hear why she did it before she gets what she deserves."

Blaine shook his head, trying to wrap his head around what Kurt was saying but failing. "I just don't think that's a good idea, Kurt. The kind of person that does this craves attention. You would just be giving her what she wants."

"I have to know why she did it," Kurt murmured. Blaine sighed quietly but deep down he understood why Kurt needed this. Growing up he had never gotten answers to the many questions he had. Why had his dad been a drunk? Why had his mother never left? Why did his dad beat his mother? Why had he shot himself?

"I have to know," Kurt repeated, his voice verging on desperation. Blaine cupped his cheeks and smoothed his cheeks with his fingers. He kissed his forehead and then the tip of his nose.

"We do it together," Blaine told him firmly and Kurt nodded.

"What did our manager say?" He asked hesitantly.

"He said to keep out of sight while they try and fix the mess," Blaine sighed, leaning his forehead against Kurt's. "Filming has been suspended until this has been fixed and dies down and the producers can think about the future." Kurt nodded gently and danced his fingers over Blaine's chest. "They are furious about this. If they find out who did it they are going to press charges. It's stalking."

Kurt shuddered and Blaine held him closer. Suddenly the phone began to ring and they pulled apart. Kurt looked over at his bedside table and saw that it was his phone ringing. Burt's picture took up the screen, indicating that he was calling.

Kurt swallowed his embarrassment and answered the call, "Hey, Burt."

"Kurt, how are holding up buddy?" Burt asked and Kurt gave a shuddering sigh, leaning into Blaine's open arms.

"We are mortified," he answered and Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's neck, seeking comfort. His fiancé gently rubbed his thigh in response.

"I know," Burt sighed, "but don't worry; we are going to fix this. Do you two need anything?"

Kurt, for the first time, felt comfort. He felt like a child having his dad reassure him and it made him want to cry with the warmth and reassurance it gave him. Not for the first time did he wish that Burt was his father.

"Blaine?" Kurt murmured and his fiancé lifted his head.

"No, but thank you," he answered, having already heard the question through the receiver. He dropped his head onto Kurt's chest once more.

"We are fine but thank you," Kurt relayed to Burt.

"Alright, but you need anything – _anything_ – then you call me," Burt instructed firmly and Kurt smiled.

"We will," he promised. "Thank you."

"Love you, kids. Be safe," he told them and they hung up.

Kurt tossed his phone to the side and leant heavily against Blaine. They fell back onto the pillows and Kurt manoeuvred them so he was cradling Blaine against his chest. They just lay there, each lost in their own thoughts. Neither could believe the lengths their fans were going to – and neither wanted to admit just how scary this situation was.

Kurt didn't know what the future held for the show. All they knew was that Rachel Berry held the answers.

* * *

**Please review! I love to hear your feedback. Happy reading!**


	8. Mistake

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for those who reviewed! You guys are awesome and I am so glad that you are all liking this!**

**Thank to those who checked out my other stories! I've gotten some amazing reviews for them to which I am so grateful for! You are amazing readers!**

**Huge thank to captain-ally and all her hard work! She deserves thanks too as this wouldn't be half as amazing if it weren't for her and her wonderful encouragement!**

**I hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter eight: Mistake **

Rachel trudged up her garden path with her shoulders slumped in defeat. It had been an exhausting day and Rachel saw no bright light at the end of it.  
Not _only _had it been reported that _The Klaine Show_ would not be aired until the person responsible for the video was caught but they had neither denied nor confirmed whether or not they had started filming yet.

What made it worse is that none of her fellow glee club members seemed to care as much as she did about this devastating news. At first the girls had been willing to discuss the news but after a couple of days they resumed their normal practise of stubbornly ignoring her.

The guilt of what she had done was starting to eat away at Rachel. She felt terrible for sneaking into the studios and that she herself had witnessed the person escaping and yet had done nothing to stop them in favour of protecting herself. She was sleeping less and her appetite was nowhere to be found.

She stopped at the front door of her home and took a deep, shuddering breath. Tears welled in her eyes and she knew what she had to do in order to ease her guilty conscience. Resigned to her fate, she pushed open the door.

"Dad?" she called out upon entering the Berry household.

It was time to tell the truth.

* * *

Blaine looked to his fiancé beside him. Kurt was still buckled firmly into his seat and made no intention of unclipping himself so that they could begin their day of filming.

"Kurt," Blaine said softly, reaching out to take his fiancé's smooth hands in his, fingers calloused by years of playing the guitar. "We have to go in some time." Kurt shook his head childishly. "I'm embarrassed as you are, trust me but we can't just hide for the rest of our lives."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked, pouting, which managed to elicit a small chuckle from Blaine.

"I'm sure. I can't do this without you, Kurt."

Kurt looked over at his fiancé and saw that Blaine was feeling just as uncomfortable with the situation as he was. By now everyone had seen the video. Employees of the show by this point weren't surprised seeing the lovebirds share a small moment around the studio; a chaste kiss here and there but nobody had ever seen such a passionate embrace between the two. It was violating, it was humiliating and above all, it was a part of himself Kurt only ever shared with Blaine, and he'd intended to keep it that way.

"Okay," Kurt sighed and he felt a surge of pride from the grateful smile Blaine gave him. He unclipped his seatbelt and they slid out the car. New security measures prevented any media from being able to snap pictures of anyone in the studio so the two men didn't have to be careful but it wasn't surprising that they were still on their guard.

They held hands, drawing strength from one another as they headed onto the set. They were shooting the scene at the swimming pool today and instead of being on location like they had originally planned they ended up building a pool instead. It was safer – albeit more expensive – to do it that way.

The Warblers were all milling around, greeting each other warmly. When they saw Kurt and Blaine a couple of them stepped forward to meet them. Kurt was pulled into an embrace by Nick and he hugged him back carefully.

"Hey," he greeted Kurt warmly. "How are you doing?"

"I'm mortified," Kurt whispered, his cheeks turning pink and Nick patted him reassuringly.

"Hey, you don't need to be embarrassed here," he reminded him, "You guys have seen a lot worse from Jeff and I."

Kurt gave a small smile. "That's true."

They both looked to the blonde Warbler who was greeted Blaine happily.

"You can trust us," Nick assured him and Kurt smiled, feeling himself relax.

"I know we can," Kurt replied. "It's just been a long few days."

"If you need anything just ask," Nick instructed firmly and Kurt nodded. "Unlike our characters, who are supposed to be having tension, _I _am here for you."

Kurt's smiled grew at this and Nick grinned smugly. He had done his job as Kurt's friend and successfully managed to cheer him up.

"Thank you, Nick,' Kurt told him sincerely and gave him another hug.

* * *

"Rachel, we are very disappointed in you," Leroy told her daughter and Rachel bowed her head, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, sniffing. She lifted her head up and looked her dads in the eyes. "I want the chance to make things right. What that person did to Kurt and Blaine was horrible and I don't want them to hate me for what they did – or worse, for what I did."

Leroy shared a look with Hiram and he nodded.

"Alright," he eventually agreed. "We will make some calls and see if we can arrange something. In the meantime you are to go to your room. By way of punishment you are not allowed to listen to or watch any Broadway musicals."

Rachel let out a strangled sob but didn't protest – it was what she deserved. With nothing left to say she left the kitchen and disappeared into her room. She collapsed onto her bed and looked miserably to her bedroom wall where a life size poster of Kurt and Blaine hung. More tears slipped down her cheeks and she sniffed unattractively. She would fix this somehow and get her Klaine back.

* * *

"Alright everyone, that's a wrap!" the director called and a loud bell rang to signal that shooting had officially ended. Kurt sighed in relief and let himself float in the pool for a little while longer before swimming to the edge and heaving himself out.

The scene had taken all morning to film and Kurt was glad it was over – chlorine always made his skin uncomfortably dry and did unsightly things to his hair. He was eager for a shower before he had to film his upcoming scene with Burt. The thought of seeing his on-screen father made his cheeks flame with embarrassment. He wasn't sure how he was going to look him in the eyes.

"Hey, great job Kurt," Nick beamed, coming to walk alongside him.

"You too, Nick," Kurt grinned back.

"At least it's over now," Nick teased, nudging Kurt lightly. "No thanks to Blaine."

The two broke into laughter and it echoed around the set. Blaine – instead of looking hurt and angry at Kurt – looked a little too lustful in his scene. Although it had been amusing they had to re-shoot the scene several time as they couldn't have Blaine looking at Kurt like he wanted to devour him on the spot – which, in actual fact, he totally did. And would have, had it not been for the 32 cameras that were pinpointing his every move.

That didn't mean that Kurt didn't struggle not to look the same at Blaine. He had always admired his fiancé's toned body and great set of abs. Kurt had to frequently remind himself that he could ogle Blaine later – in private.

"I wanted to ask you something," Nick said once their laughter had died away. "With everything that has happened, we haven't had a chance to celebrate your engagement so the Warblers wanted to throw you and Blaine a little something."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Kurt protested, though he was touched that they had thought to do something special for the two of them.

"Of course we do!" Nick beamed. "Anyway, talk to Blaine and let me know what night you guys are free."

"I will," Kurt smiled softly. "Thanks, Nick."

The two headed separate ways, Nick heading in the direction of where Jeff was and Kurt towards his dressing room which was equipped with a shower in the en-suite bathroom. He took the quickest shower ever – at least, that's what it felt like; he was used to spending hours in his and Blaine's private shower at home, wherein the sole purpose was usually far from getting clean – and dressed himself in the clothes he had for the next scene. When he emerged from the bathroom he was surprised to find Blaine sitting on his couch, still in his bathers and dripping wet.

"Blaine, you're going to catch a cold," Kurt scolded worriedly and hurried to wrap a dry towel around his fiancé. "Why haven't you showered yet?"

"The director wanted to speak with me," Blaine answered and got up, beginning to pace. Kurt eyed him warily – Blaine pacing was never a good thing.

"About?" Kurt asked, unable to keep the dread out of his voice.

"You remember our 'intern'?" Blaine made the quotation marks with his fingers.

"Rachel Berry," Kurt frowned, "The one who posted that video of us?"

Blaine nodded. "Her parents rang the studio and they didn't know she had snuck in but she wants to apologize. They say they also have information about who posted the video."

"It wasn't her?" Kurt blinked with surprise.

"She claims it wasn't," Blaine shrugged but he looked doubtful.

"What do you want to do?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I don't know."

Kurt stepped to Blaine and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Go shower before you catch a cold. I have a scene to shoot and we can discuss it later."

Blaine nodded distractedly and Kurt kissed him again – longer but still soft and sweet. He gently brushed back Blaine's loose curls and Blaine blinked tiredly back.

"Go shower."

* * *

There was soft knock on Rachel's door and she hurriedly closed her laptop lid. She had been watching yet _another _episode of _The Kurt and Blaine Show,_ though it was difficult to watch with the guilt of her actions still playing heavily on her mind. Her dads came in and stood at the end of her bed.

"We managed to get a hold of the studio," Leroy explained and Rachel hopes began to rise. "They have agreed to a meeting with Kurt and Blaine so that you can apologize and help them sort out this mess."

Rachel nodded eagerly, leaping out of her bed and hugged both her dads tightly.

"I promise I will fix this! I have even been doing research on who the spy might be."

"Save that for Kurt and Blaine."

Rachel nodded. A weight had been lifted off her shoulder and she couldn't help the little flare of excitement that rose up inside of her. She would be meeting Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson again.

* * *

**What did you think? Happy reading everyone! **


	9. Meeting

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all your kind reviews! I'm so happy that you are all enjoying this. **

**Huge thanks to captain-ally and all her amazing work! She makes this ten times better!**

**I hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Meeting **

Rachel smoothed her clothes nervously as the car crossed the state line separating New Jersey and New York. The last time she had been here it hadn't ended well and she was sure that her presence wasn't welcome at all. She bit her lip and looked down at her phone. They still had a while until they arrived and she needed something to distract herself. She used her phone to access her favourite blog and found that a new post had been added mere moments ago.

**Klaine AU!**

_I just found the cutest Klaine AU! If anyone is willing to write a fic about it, let me know and I will happily post it on my blog for people to read. If you have any more Klaine AU's, let me know as I would love to read them. I may even create a master list so that anyone can have access to them. _

Below was a gif that someone had made of a Klaine AU. It made Rachel smile and she hoped that someone would write a fic around it. She had tried her hand at writing her own fanfiction but surprisingly wasn't comfortable in posting it – it was possibly the only thing which she was introverted about. She had read practically every fiction about Kurt and Blaine out there and was desperate for more.

The blog and its numerous posts kept her occupied until the car turned into the studios and she shifted nervously in her seat once more, the blog soon forgotten. The time had come for her great apology; she just hoped that Blaine and Kurt would accept.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine looked up from their spot on the couch when there was a knock on Blaine's dressing room door. "Come in," he called and they watched as one of the assistants to the director peeked her head around the door.

"Sorry to interrupt," she smiled apologetically, "but Miss Berry and her fathers have arrived. They are ready for you and waiting in the director's office."

"Thank you," Kurt murmured. She nodded and withdrew her head, closing the door with a soft click. Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek, rubbing his thumbs over his fiancé's soft skin. "Are you ready to do this?"

"Yes, are you?" Kurt nodded and Blaine gently took his hand. "Her being in high school doesn't excuse what she did, you know."

"I know," Kurt assured him. "Trust me. If we can prove that it was her, we will be pressing charges immediately. I just have to understand why she would do this to us."

"Okay," Blaine nodded and he stood up. He tugged on Kurt's hand to pull him up and together they headed to the director's office, where the meeting was being held.

Rachel's breathing hitched when Kurt and Blaine entered the office. They gave her a brief glance, their expressions deadpan, before nodding to their director and taking a seat opposite her.

"Mr and Mr Berry, this is Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson," the director introduced and they smiled.

"We know. We are big fans," Hiram explained. "This is our daughter, Rachel."

"Yes. We've met," Blaine said coldly and Rachel looked at him, her expression sheepish.

"Rachel," Leroy nudged her and Rachel cleared her throat.

"I am _so _sorry," she began her apology. "I know what I did was wrong and I let my excitement for becoming a big star – which will happen one day, I'll have you know – get in the way, which I know is unprofessional. I swear I didn't mean any harm towards you two; you are my favourite on screen and off screen couple ever and I wouldn't ever do anything to jeopardize that."

"Then why did you post that video?" Kurt asked coolly and Rachel shivered. She was used to hearing the cold tones used on people in the show but never once did she believe she would be on the receiving end of such a remark.

"I didn't record or post the video but I saw the person who did fleeing the studios," Rachel explained.

"Who was it?" Blaine demanded and Rachel looked between the two actors.

"I'm not sure exactly but I've been doing some research into finding out who it could be," she quickly told them. "I've narrowed it down to a few eccentric fans and I know the person is male."

Kurt and Blaine shared a look, having a silent conversation with their eyes. Rachel sighed, unable to contain her jealousy. She wished she had someone to share meaningful looks with – she was hoping that person would be Finn at some point in the not-so-distant-future.

"I really am sorry," she repeated. "I promise I will do anything to help catch the person who did this."

"Thank you for your apology," Kurt eventually said and Rachel's shoulders sagged in relief. "We are glad to hear that it was not you who posted the video and we will not pressing charges against you. We can't speak for the studio, though."

They looked to the director, who sighed. "If you can help us narrow down who posted the video we won't press charges but we will be banning you from the studios."

"Of course," Rachel nodded, relieved that she was just getting banned. "I have a list of who it could be here."

She passed over her research, which she'd kept clasped in her hand throughout the entire exchange, and Blaine took it from her, scanning it briefly.

"Thank you," he muttered, not looking up from the paper, and Rachel grinned giddily at him.

"Thank you for coming all the way out here," Kurt said, his lips quirking into a half-smile. "We accept your apology and understand that you intended no harm."

Rachel nodded and her fathers smiled at the actors gratefully, "It was no trouble."

"I'll have someone show you out," the director told them. They all stood and Rachel watched her two favourite actors leave the room. She felt disappointed that this may be the last time she saw them face to face but she was happy that she had had the opportunity to meet them again.

As the director's assistant led them out Rachel craned her neck to try and get one last glimpse of the couple but they had already disappeared from sight.

* * *

Blaine placed his hand on the small of Kurt's back and propelled him to his dressing room. It was closer than Kurt's and he was eager to have some privacy with his fiancé. Kurt didn't protest, allowing Blaine to push him along. They quickly ducked inside and Kurt looked at his fiancé worriedly. He knew that Blaine was upset; he had been hoping that it was Rachel. If it had been then this would all be over but it wasn't her and the hunt continued, albeit aided somewhat by Rachel's research.

"This isn't fair," Blaine shouted and Kurt winced. He always hated it when his fiancé yelled; it brought up memories of his childhood, which Blaine knew. His fiancé crossed the room in one quick stride, seeing Kurt's expression, wrapping his arms around him tight. He knew the recollections that raised voices evoked from Kurt; thoughts of Kurt's past which often made Blaine tremble with anger. How his father could to that to his son Blaine had no idea and it made him furious that Kurt had been at the hands of abuse for so many years, his cries going unheard.

"Sorry," he murmured and Kurt shrugged, pulling away from his fiancé.

"It's okay," he whispered but Blaine refuted this with a quick shake of his head.

"No, I shouldn't be taking my frustration out on you," Blaine said. "Sorry."

Kurt sighed, stepping into Blaine's space and wrapping his arms around his fiancé's neck. Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt's neck, seeking comfort that only Kurt could give him.

"We'll find them," he murmured, gently rubbing Blaine's back. "We'll get the video down. We'll sort this out. I promise."

Blaine pulled back and gazed into his fiancé's beautiful eyes. His eyes were one of his top five things that he loved most about Kurt – though compiling an actual list of Kurt's divine attributes would be an impossible task to attempt; Blaine was sure there were more than he would ever be able to count.

"I just wish it was over so we could focus on our future," Blaine admitted, sliding his hands along Kurt's hips. "I don't want our wedding being overshadowed by all this. It's meant to be a celebration of our love. I don't want our fans to ruin _our_ day."

Kurt nodded in agreement, though it killed him to have to wait. Although he wanted the perfect wedding he had waited long enough to get engaged to the man he loved; he just wanted to be Blaine's husband now.

"All the more reason to find this person," Kurt reminded him and Blaine managed a small smile.

"How are you doing with everything?" He asked, squeezing his fiancé's hip gently.

"Fine," Kurt replied shortly and his fiancé gave him a look of disbelief.

"Really, Kurt? You're going to try that on me?" He raised a questioning eyebrow and Kurt sighed.

"I'm annoyed," Kurt eventually admitted. "I'm tired, I'm embarrassed, I want to marry you without some creepy stalker fan watching our every move." Kurt was working up speed now and Blaine let him continue, knowing his fiancé had wanted to get this out for some time now. "I know we signed up for people being interested in us when we were contracted this TV show but I did _not _sign up for stalkers and private videos of us and _DAMN IT, BLAINE_!"

Kurt dropped his head onto Blaine's shoulder, his body shuddering. Blaine held his fiancé close, whispering soothing sentiments into his ear.

"I don't want anyone to find out about my past," Kurt whispered brokenly, his voice barely audible through Blaine's shoulder.

"I know you don't," Blaine murmured. Kurt hated that even _Blaine_ knew about his past and he was always scared that someone would find out about the unrepeatable things he had endured at the hands of his father. Blaine was the only one who knew everything and only a few others knew about his parents. "I promise I will do everything I can to ensure that doesn't happen."

Kurt nodded into his neck and sighed, his hot breath fanning against his fiancé's skin. Blaine hated seeing him like this; hated what his parents had done to him as a child and what he had been through. He wished for the millionth time that Kurt had had a happy childhood. He was going to do everything he could to make sure that both his and Kurt's lives remained private.

* * *

Rachel sat quietly – a rare occurrence for her – in the backseat, her eyes glued to her phone. She was determined to do anything to help Kurt and Blaine. She had already eliminated another fan from the hit list she had given them and she was now down to five people, who were looking very suspicious for the crime.  
Her dads had been watching her through the rear-view mirror but hadn't said anything. They were proud of their little girl for helping but were still disappointed in her for sneaking into the studios.

As Rachel researched frantically a sudden thought struck her. What if she could get the number one Klaine fan to help? Rachel quickly brought up the blog and navigated her way to her 'ask' tab, quickly typing a question.

**Ask me anything!**

_The Number One Klaine Fan, I need your help! Kurt and Blaine – the actors – __require assistance__ in finding out who posted the __incriminating__ video. I have narrowed it down to a few suspects but I need your __advice__. Will you help?_

Rachel posted the question. Now, all she could do was wait.

* * *

**Please review! Happy reading!**


	10. The number one Klaine fan

**Thank you so much everyone for all your wonderful reviews and those who have recently joined this story! You support and reviews is very much appreciated! **

**Huge thank to captain-ally and for all her wonderful feedback! She is amazing! Go check out her stuff!**

**Just a note: this story will be coming to an end soon. I only planned it to be twelve chapters long. **

**I hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The number one Klaine fan**

Rachel let out an inordinate squeal as she saw that the number on Klaine fan had responded to her question. It had been done privately – clearly they didn't want the person who posted the video to see it – and Rachel quickly read through the response.

_Hi RBerryStar, I would be __more than__ happy to help you find out who did this to Klaine! They need to be stopped! What they did was wrong and shameful; I am glad that you feel the same way. Send me your list of suspects and I will see if I can trace their names back to any websites. _

Rachel squealed again. She felt like she was in an episode of NCIS or something. She quickly sent her list of suspects to The Number One Klaine Fan, but then she sighed. She would have to wait again. Seeing as she was already online she figured she would see if there was recently updated Klaine news.

She scrolled through the blogs but found nothing new, much to her disappointment. There were old photos of the two of them, endlessly reblogged by the more dedicated fans, and again there was the latest photo of the two actors walking on the set. One fan had listed what they were expecting in season three and other people had commented their own theories – many of them involving full frontal nudity and invasive close ups because, hey, fans can dream, right? Rachel bit her lip. She desperately wanted to comment that there would be a powerful Burt/Kurt moment but she didn't want to break Kurt or Blaine's trust any more than she already had.

With a sigh she closed the browser and put her laptop to one side. Once again she found herself having to wait but at least this time she had Glee to distract her, what with the upcoming Regionals and her desperate campaigning for a power ballad solo. There was always work to be done for Rachel Berry.

* * *

"What do you mean there was another security breach?" Kurt echoed, his face crumpling with confusion. "What happened?"

"We believe they were searching for the scripts," the Producer's voice floated down the phone line. "They couldn't get into the safe and security was onto them quickly."

"Did you catch them?" Kurt asked, praying that they had and in doing so, effectively ending this whole nightmare.

"No, they didn't stick around long enough," the Producer sighed, sounding apologetic. "We'll have to move where we keep the scripts of course but I just wanted to let you and Blaine know what's going on. I still have everyone else to notify."

"Thank you," Kurt said quietly, though the sincerity in his voice was impossible to miss.

"Unfortunately regardless of this breach, we have a schedule to keep so you will still need to come in tomorrow to shoot some scenes," the Producer reminded him.

"Yeah, no problem," Kurt replied flatly. "See you tomorrow."

"Enjoy the rest of your night."

Kurt hung up and sighed, running a hand over his face. He hated that his hands trembled, mentally cursing his naturally nervous disposition. Blaine wasn't home yet; he was out with Cooper and Kurt was kind of glad that he wasn't around. He needed a moment to collect himself.

He left his phone on the counter and quickly padded to the bathroom. He stripped off his clothes, stepping into the shower in one fluid movement. He blasted the hot water, letting it cascade over his body before inevitably the heat became too much and he was forced to turn on the cold tap to even it out. When the temperature was perfect he methodically went through his meticulous grooming and cleaning routine.

He was still in the shower when Blaine arrived home. Kurt didn't hear the front door open or Blaine calling his name. He was so consumed in his routine, desperately trying to stop himself from thinking about the crazed fans that he didn't hear Blaine come into the bathroom and approach the shower.

"Kurt?"

Kurt _screamed_ – a bloodcurdling, high-pitched shriek that caused Blaine to jump back in surprise, nearly tripping over the bath mat and Kurt plastered himself against the tiles of the shower wall, trying to overcome his shock. The two men blinked at one another, their hearts pounding frantically. Kurt, realizing that it was just Blaine and that he wasn't in any danger, slid down shower wall to sit on the floor and let out a shuddering breath.

"_Geez _Blaine," Kurt gasped. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry," Blaine apologized, still trying to catch his breath, "sorry."

Seeing that his fiancé wasn't going to be moving any time soon, Blaine stepped into the shower, regardless of the water still falling around Kurt. He reached out and turned the water off, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his fiancé. He could feel him trembling and Blaine lifted him up – because Kurt was _light_; verging on too light, much to Blaine's unwavering concern – and carried him across the hall to bed. He placed his fiancé down gently and began to dry him. Kurt allowed him, still trying to calm himself down, gritting his teeth in frustration that his body was still trembling against his will.

Blaine gently took his hands in his, kissing his knuckles and Kurt gave him a look of frustration, much like a tired child who couldn't get to sleep. It was too much; all of it was becoming too much and Blaine had been right all along. He couldn't handle this anymore, and he'd been silly to try to.

"I can't do it," Kurt told his fiancé, his voice barely above a whisper. "I can't. I want this all to be over so badly, Blaine, but it just keeps piling up! When does it stop? _When_?"

Tears welled up in his eyes and slipped down his cheek. Blaine gently cupped Kurt's face, wiping away his tears away and pulling him close. Blaine mentally berated himself for not seeing that his fiancé was struggling and did his best to soothe a trembling Kurt.

"What happened, Kurt?" He murmured. There must have been something that had pushed his fiancé over the edge and he needed to know what it was.

"Someone broke into the studio to try and steal the scripts," Kurt told him miserably. Blaine clenched his jaw. As much as he loved his fans he was getting tired of them trying to pry into their lives and steal information about the show. It was time to take action against this invasion of privacy. "Blaine, I think it's getting too much," Kurt continued in a whisper and Blaine gently pecked him on the lips. It had some effect; Kurt's trembling starting to ease.

"Okay," Blaine murmured. "I'm going to call our director and tell him that this is becoming ridiculous. It's time to get the police involved."

Kurt shuddered at this and Blaine gently rubbed his back. Kurt had already had his fair share of dealing with police and while Blaine felt terrible suggesting it, it seems the only viable way of ridding them of their difficulties with invasive fans.

"Do we have to involve the police?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded.

"Yes, we do," Kurt sighed heavily and Blaine cupped his cheeks again, giving him another little peck on the lips. "Thank you for telling me that it was getting too much."

"You weren't expecting me to?" Kurt's brow furrowed in confusion and Blaine shrugged – he had been sure that Kurt wouldn't tell him and would keep it bottle up until it overflowed in a dramatic fashion. "I trust you, Blaine, and I love you. Yes, at first I may have found it difficult to open up to people, you included, but I trust you completely."

"I trust you too," Blaine whispered and Kurt leant up to pull his fiancé into a deeper kiss.

* * *

Rachel could only stare at her computer screen in shock. She had just been talking to The Number One Klaine Fan via email – and they had done it. They had managed to track down the person who had posted the video.

_RBerryStar,  
I figured out who posted the video. The site is run by Anderbuddy1, who also follows my __blog__. I did some snooping and finally found __that their name had been mentioned numerous times on the site – the owner is called__ Jeremiah. He posted the video. _

Rachel gasped and hurried to type back a response.

_Number One Klaine Fan,  
I can't believe you found them! I'll make a call to the studio and let them know __what we've discovered__. I'm sure that __they'll want to__ involve the police from here and have this person arrested – then we can have our Klaine back! Thank you for all your help. _

Rachel quickly pushed her computer off her lap and hurried down stairs to tell her dads what she had found out. She couldn't stop the grin spreading across her cheeks as she ran to find them. She was getting her Klaine back.

* * *

**Please review! Happy reading!**


	11. Jeremiah

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the delays in updates :( I've been busy working on my own novel. **

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed and has added this to your favourite list. You guys are such awesome readers. **

**If anyone is interested in following my personal blog you can find it at www . lybartlett . tumblr. com (no spaces). It's a writing blog so if your interested feel free to check it out :)**

**Huge thanks to captain-ally and her awesome work! Thank you so much!**

**Hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Jeremiah **

Rachel paced her living room, her glance directed at the landline every few seconds. Her dads had called the studio and relayed the information that they had found. They were very eager to hear about Jeremiah and where she had found the information. After explaining everything – having to repeat it several times due to having spoken to quickly in her excitement of helping – and providing links to his blog they had thanked her and hung up.

Rachel was hoping that they would call back and tell her what would happen from here but didn't get her hopes up. All she could do was wait to hear news from her favourite blog.

* * *

Kurt viciously stabbed his salad with his fork. He was tired, moody and just wanted to curl up at home in bed – preferably naked with his fiancé. Instead he was at work, filming scenes that following recent events were uncomfortable and emotionally testing.

His character was still isolated from Blaine and his story line with the threatening phone message was progressing. He had just filmed a meeting with the sender of said text, Dave Karofsky. The character he played was a bully and closeted gay who thought himself in love with Kurt. Off screen Dave was a nice person and had become good friends with Kurt. Usually the two actors would spend time together after filming but he couldn't today.

He had apologized to Dave and gone off to have lunch by himself. He stabbed his salad again and stuck a piece of lettuce in his mouth, chewing it absentmindedly. Kurt was distracted from his moping by his phone buzzing. Blaine's name flashed across the screen, accompanied by his picture – a goofily adorable photo that Blaine had taken of himself and set as Kurt's background when they first started dating. Kurt wondered absently if Blaine knew he'd treasured that photo ever since.

He mentally deliberated whether to answer it or not. One, he wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody; he wanted to just try and get his thoughts together and secondly, if he talked to Blaine he would most likely cry and then he would be fussed over, which was more embarrassment than Kurt could deal with in one day. As much as he loved his fiancé taking care of him, he didn't always want to be weak.

Before he could make a decision his phone rang out and Kurt sighed. He stabbed a carrot onto his fork and popped it in his mouth, chewing carefully.

_It's just fiction, _he thought, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. _The events on the show are not real, they are fiction. You are not in any danger. _

Usually he could calm himself down with this mantra but today it just wasn't working. His nerves felt frayed and it was only a matter of time before he wouldn't be able to keep it all in anymore. It frustrated him that his past was still consumed him to this day. To be fair he hadn't had this much trouble for a long time and it scared him how easy the feelings of dread and anxiety came back.

His phone began to ring again with his fiancé's name again. This time he didn't hesitate – picking it up and answering the call in an instant.

"Hey, love," he greeted.

"Hey, where are you? I've been looking everywhere for you," Blaine asked, his concern audible.

"I just need a moment," Kurt told him. "What's up?"

"They know who it is," Blaine replied without missing a beat and Kurt froze, dropping his fork in the process. He didn't even notice.

"What?"

"They know who has been stalking us and who tried to steal the script."

"Who is it?"

"Someone guy, Jeremiah."

"I've never heard of him," Kurt admitted and Blaine hummed.

"No, me neither. They're going to catch him, Kurt."

Kurt smiled at the thought and slumped down in his chair. He felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. It was all going to end soon. There was still some apprehension lingering in his system; after all, the guy hadn't been caught yet, but he was feeling better.

"Are you okay, love?"

"Fine," Kurt replied. He could practically hear Blaine rolling his eyes. Telling his fiancé that he was fine had never been an acceptable answer, "Just an emotional day of filming."

"You had a Karofsky scene," Blaine stated and Kurt hummed. "I have my scene to film and then we can go home."

Kurt smiled at the thought. Home.

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They hung up and Kurt sighed. A few more hours and he could curl up with Blaine, kiss him until he felt safe and whole again and lay with him until they got hungry enough to order dinner. He let the thought fill him with warmth. It would be enough to get him through the rest of the day.

* * *

Kurt moaned, his eyelids fluttering shut as Blaine pressed open mouth kisses along his neck, down his collar bone and across his chest. The minute they had stepped foot through the door Kurt had pulled Blaine into a kiss, stumbling backwards through the apartment with their lips connected all the while until they reached the bedroom.

From there, clothes had discarded and they had tumbled onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, losing themselves in blissful passion.

Blaine kissed his way up his fiancé's toned body until he was pecking him lightly on the lips and collapsing next to him. They were both covered in a thin sheen of sweat but this didn't stop Kurt from cuddling closer, trailing a hand up and down his fiancé's chest. Blaine gently ran his hand through Kurt's ruffled hair, moaning softly at his touch.

"I love you," Kurt panted and Blaine hummed approvingly at the phrase he never tired of hearing.

"I love you, too."

Kurt rolled onto his stomach so that he was looking directly at his fiancé. Blaine pulled him closer so that Kurt could straddle him, eliciting a gasp from the paler boy.

"I take it you're feeling better," Blaine smiled up at him teasingly.

Kurt leant down to place a kiss on his fiancé's mouth, gently nibbling on his lower lip. "Yes," he hummed. "You always make me feel better."

Blaine beamed brightly and brought Kurt down for another kiss. "It's nearly over, Kurt. All of this will be put behind us and then we can get married and have a brilliant honeymoon."

Kurt chuckled and draped himself over Blaine's chest so that they were skin to skin. "I am so glad it will be over soon. I'm tired of waiting to be married to you."

"We could just elope," Blaine suggested, only half-jokingly, his hand travelling down his fiancé's spine. "Invite Burt and Cooper and just go somewhere quiet. Screw all the fuss."

Kurt bit his lip. It was tempting but he had already put so much work into the wedding and the Warblers – not to mention the rest of their colleagues – would be disappointed if they didn't get to be a part of their special day.

"Of course we can wait and continue with our plans," Blaine hastened to add, seeing Kurt's hesitation. "I just want to be yours."

"You are mine," Kurt assured him, "Always but I understand how you feel. I want to be married to you, too."

They kissed once more, staring adoringly into each other's eyes.

"It will be over soon, Kurt," Blaine promised him. "They know who posted the video; who has been stalking us and then we can have our privacy once again."

"It will never be the same," he whispered. "You know that. People have got a taste of us; of what goes on behind closed doors. This won't just stop. How can it?"

"Nobody is going to let it happen again, Kurt," Blaine replied, pressing a kiss to the top of his fiancé's head. "You know that. The Producers and Cooper – not to mention Burt – would have a fit if anything like this were to happen again."

Kurt's chest filled with warmth at the thought. Even after all these years of being on the set, it still surprised him how much people _loved _him. His father had certainly never showed him any affection and neither had his numerous foster parents. The only love he had ever known was from his mother but that had been taken from him far too quickly.

"I forget sometimes," Kurt murmured and he watched Blaine's face fall, "that people care about me, about us."

"I'll never let you forget," Blaine promised and pulled his fiancé back into a kiss. Kurt moaned in response, letting Blaine show him just how much he was loved.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Next chapter will be the last chapter :)**

**Happy reading! **


	12. Caught

**Hey everyone! **

**I am so, so, so sorry for not updating sooner! I was having trouble getting out the last chapter but finally I have done it! **

**As I said, this is the last chapter. I want to thank everyone who has followed this story and thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad that you have all enjoyed this and I had so much fun writing it for you all. **

**Huge thanks to captain-ally and all her hard work that she put into this :) **

**I hope you all enjoy and sorry if there are any mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Caught **

Rachel stared at the TV with unmistakable glee. She thought this day would never come but _finally _it was here.

"The police have made a shocking arrest today," the news reporter announced, eyeing the camera. "A few weeks ago a private video was posted on the internet exploiting an intimate moment between couple Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. Both the engaged couple and the studios were outraged and production of _The Kurt and Blaine Show_ was put on hold until the person responsible for posting the video was caught. This morning a man by the name of Jeremiah was arrested and is believed to have posted the video. The charge is in conjunction with several other past criminal offences."

Rachel squealed and jumped up and down joyously.

"We have yet to uncover whether or not filming has resumed and the studios are refusing the disclose information on when the show will air again but we have been told that later today the studio will be holding a press conference."

Rachel did a happy dance, feeling a weight lift off her chest. Klaine was back and it was all thanks to her and the Number One Klaine Fan.

_The Number One Klaine Fan! _Rachel thought frantically and quickly bolted from the lounge to her room. She leaped onto the bed and bounced wildly. She grabbed her laptop, quickly searching the blog, which was permanently at the top of her 'recently viewed' tab.

"Come on," Rachel urged and finally it loaded. She scanned the blog and cried "YES!" when she saw a new post. She read over it eagerly.

**KLAINE IS BACK!**

_That's right folks, you heard it right!  
KLAINE IS BACK!  
I'm not going to __name__ names or anything but the private video of our favourite couple has been taken down and the person responsible has been arrested. I can confirm that filming has continued and season 3 will be airing soon. I hope that every Klaine fan learns __from__ this and __understands that privacy boundaries must be respected from now on__. _

Rachel read over the post several times. She really wanted to know who the Number One Klaine Fan was. She had messaged them continually asking who they were but they had yet to answer. Rachel sighed; she guessed this was one mystery she couldn't solve.

* * *

"KURT!" Nick cried and watched as the pale boy swayed dangerously, collapsing to the ground in the middle of Warblers rehearsal. Although Blaine was devastated about the breakup he still loved Kurt with all his heard. He dropped to his knees nonetheless and carefully cradled Kurt against him.

"Kurt, wake up," Blaine pleaded, shaking him gently. "Kurt!"

"AAAAAAND CUT!" The Director yelled and in an instant everyone relaxed. Kurt opened his eyes but made no effort to move himself from Blaine's hold. "That was great, guys! I'm calling it a wrap for today. You all did amazing."

The Warblers broke out into happy murmured chatter and Blaine gently kissed Kurt's forehead.

"Before you go," the Director called. "I wanted to tell you that next week the first episode of season three will be airing and we are going to make a night of it. I'll email you the details later on this evening. Have a good weekend and I'll see you next week."

They called out a goodbye and started moving. Blaine helped his fiancé to his feet, instinctively wrapping an arm around his waist. They were quickly joined by Nick, Jeff, Wes and David and they each shook hands, congratulating one another on their performance.

"So," Nick grinned at the couple, "Since all this craziness has been put behind us, we were wondering if next week, after we watch the airing of the first episode, we could celebrate your engagement?"

The Warblers gave them such a pleading look that Kurt and Blaine melted.

"Of course, if you want to," Blaine told them and the boys quickly high fived one another.

"It will be a night to remember," David told them. "You won't regret it."

Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled at the boys. They went their separate ways, waving goodbye and Blaine led his fiancé to his dressing room to grab their things. They quickly removed their makeup before collecting their belongings and making their way to the car. They held hands, swinging their connected fingers between them.

* * *

The first episode was being premiered at a private venue that the producers had hired for the entire cast and crew.

"You seem lighter," Blaine commented as they strolled hand in hand towards the door.

Blaine had noticed that his fiancé had been looking brighter ever since they heard that Jeremiah had been caught but tonight Kurt was practically glowing. He was gorgeous, as usual, and Blaine had a hard time tearing his gaze away from the impossibly tight jeans that Kurt was wearing.

Kurt glanced at fiancé, unable to keep the grin off his face. "I feel lighter. It's over and now we can get married and the show is airing again and we're getting married," he babbled.

Blaine chuckled and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist instead, hugging him close. "I am looking forward to getting married," he teased.

"You better be," Kurt feigned offence.

They reached the door and Blaine, ever the gentleman, pushed it open for Kurt. His fiancé smile brightly and stepped inside. Blaine followed him and grunted when he ran into Kurt's back.

"Whoa," Blaine grunted, steadying himself by clinging to his fiancé's shoulder. "Why did you stop?"

Kurt could only point.

Blaine looked up and his mouth dropped open. The Warblers, Burt and the rest of the staff had decorated the venue with a great big banner that read _Congratulations Kurt and Blaine!_

Blaine struggled to swallow around the thick lump of emotion caught in his throat. Kurt leant back into his chest, one hand coming up to cover his mouth. Blaine wrapped his arms around his fiancé's waist and kissed his cheek.

"They're here!" Nick called out and the Warblers all turned, quickly coming over to greet them warmly.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered in Nick's ear, hugging him tightly.

"You're welcome," he replied, planting a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Now, come get a good seat and then we can celebrate."

The screening went off without a hitch and the first episode looked fantastic. Kurt was so proud of Blaine and didn't hesitate to tell him so once it was over. Blaine flushed at the praise and in response, expressed how proud he was of Kurt by giving him a deep kiss.

The celebrations of their engagement lasted well into the night – although they did have filming the next day so they couldn't go on too late.

Burt made a beautiful speech to the boys which resulted in many tears. It took a while for Blaine and Kurt to compose themselves but everybody gave them their time. They had given Burt a huge hug, which he accepted happily.

They were kicked out of the venue in the early hours of the morning, which was probably a good thing considering that everyone had to be on set soon anyway and Kurt and Blaine walked to their car, hand in hand. Neither of them had had anything to drink so they were okay to get home – though the same could not be said for Thad.

"That was a nice celebration," Blaine grinned as they slipped into the car. "Imagine what they'll be like at the wedding."

Kurt chuckled, allowing his hand to rest on his fiancé's thigh. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Kurt. So much."

Although people would try to pry into their private lives at any given opportunity, Kurt didn't mind so much; not when he had Blaine by his side for the rest of his life. They were _The Klaine Show_. They always would be.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! **

**I was thinking that I may do a prequel to this- about how they met and how they started the show. Let me know what you guys think. **

**Happy reading everyone! **


End file.
